My Shattered Life
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Lily is abused by her vampire boyfriend, Kyle. What happens when the Cullens find her?  please read/review first fanfiction DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT just so you know T for abuse Vampire/Human
1. Chapter 1 Meet Your Waitress

Summary: Thirty years have passed since Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are having a wonderful life, and Renesmee has given birth to twins, Carter and Cassie.

One night, Edward and Jacob decide to take their very special girls to dinner at La Bella Italia. Things are going smoothly, but their waitress shows signs of abuse…

Lily Silver Skycloud has a vampire boyfriend named Kyle. But he's nothing like Edward. To survive, Lily may need the Cullens. But she knows nothing about them except Kyle's lies. What will happen? And will Lily become a part of the Cullen family?

Prologue

My life is hell on earth. Each day, I wish to die. Maybe I will. He will kill me soon. But I can't die yet. Hunter and Blackie need me. I can't die yet.

And I won't. Not yet.

He yells. Agony explodes in my side, and I yelp my pain. He laughs. Kyle enjoys punishment. I don't remember the reason for this punishment. But does it matter? I don't deserve half the punishments I receive. At least, I don't think I do.

I feel Kyle smack me.

"Bitch," he hisses in my ear.

I black out.

Chapter One

Edward's Point of View

Tonight's the big night. I side-step quickly as Carter and Cassie shoot past me.

"Eek! Gross, Carter! Keep that AWAY from me!" Cassie screamed.

I picked Carter up, and realized what he was tormenting Cassie with. Clutched in his fist was a worm.

"You better take that outside, kiddo. Esme will have my head if she finds out you're bringing worms in the house."

"I don't wanna," Carter whined. Definitely his father's son.

"Scram, kid."

"Edward! Don't you dare talk to my grandson that way!" Bella yelled from the bathroom, where Alice was dressing up her giant Polly Pocket. She was going to take out her anger on me after this. She hated Alice's 'Dress-up Sessions'.

Twenty minutes later we were speeding down the street in Renesmee's gray Toyota. I hated the thing, because it certainly wasn't classy enough for my Nessie. But, she had chosen it, so I didn't complain. Later, Bella told me she bought it so she could drive it without it looking too suspicious.

The night was going to be great. The hostess led us to our booth, all the while smiling at me.

_Oh, my he is just to DIE for! _She thought. _So handsome. Is he single? Or is he with her? Of course not. That girl is ugly compared to moi. He'll fall for me. Of course he will. Who wouldn't? _Damn mind reading.

She sat us at our booth.

"Your waitress will be right out," she said, smiling at me.

"Right. Thanks."

We chatted for a few minutes, and then I heard it.

_What is Sybil say? Oh, yeah, Table Six._

A young teenage girl, maybe sixteen, was hurrying toward us. She tripped slightly, and Bella snickered mutinously.

_Oh man! They don't like me. If I screw this up, I'll get fired! What will Kyle say then?_

"Hi, I'm Lily, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked mechanically.

Bella snuggled closer to me.

"Water," we said together.

"Water," agreed Jacob.

"Coke," said Nessie firmly, before grinning at Bella.

_Oh, are they together?_ The girl thought.

Great, here we go again.

_I hope they are. They're so cute together._

Or not.

"Excuse me," huffed Bella, "But are you going to get our drinks, or stare at my husband?"


	2. Chapter 2 Key

Ok I really don't think anyone likes this story. So, here's the deal: if I don't get 1 review, the story ends here. I don't want to be one of those authors that says "No new chapter unless I get 20 reviews this week!" but if no one likes the story, there is absolutely no point for me to continue. Even if I don't get that review for a year, if someone gets up and says, "Get up off your butt and write chapter three for me!" I'll do it. One review is all I ask, with maybe a few more throughout the story just so I know if anyone still likes it. My rant is done.

Chapter Two

Lily's POV

I narrowed my eyes. This would be the last of all of this crap. No more. For the first time, I was going to stand up for myself.

"Why, yes, Ma'am. I WAS looking at your husband. You know, before I was thinking of how cute you looked together. Now I'm just wondering how he puts up with such a bitch."

I turned and walked away. As I did so, I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"My fault," said Luke's voice. He raised his hand.

Edward's POV

The look on Bella's face after what Lily said was priceless. I loved every second. Honestly, I could see Lily's point. Then, she ran into some guy. As he reached out to help her catch her balance, a tornado of thought ricocheted inside of Lily's head. Thoughts like the vision of a pale, raised hand, reached as if to help, but suddenly clenching into a fist and pain as it connected with someone's jaw.

Lily caught her balance and ran off without another word to Luke.

_She didn't use to be like this. But then her brother died. I guess when someone you know gets murdered it kinda makes you jumpy. Like you gotta keep looking over your shoulder…._

Well, Luke's thoughts were helpful. Lily didn't use to be like this. But death wasn't what scared Lily…It was pain, inflicted on her by someone she once knew and trusted. Maybe even loved. Now the memories were filled with pain and fear. One thing was certain. Lily was abused. Perhaps it had been happened for a while. No one knew. Just Lily. And her abuser, probably this "Kyle" person.

And now me.

And I was going to help.


	3. Chapter 3 Bye Bye, Paycheck

Author Note: OK! Two wonderful people have reviewed…THANK YOU! I am going to continue My Shattered Life. Smileyface209 and xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx , Here's chapter 3. Just for you. ;D

Chapter Three

LATER THAT NIGHT, AFTER CLOSING TIME AT LA BELLA ITALIA…

Damn Kyle. Damn bitch. Damn world. Screw the world. Hell, screw my life. According to Kyle, my life was screwed. What did he say last night? Oh, yeah, 'Bring in a nice big paycheck for me, or I might just rape you, kill you, and go find another bitch to torture.'

I looked at the white envelope. "You know what, bastard? Damn you down to hell. See if I effin' care. Damn bloodsucking parasitic leech." I tore the envelope into a million pieces.

"Bad move, bitch," snarled Kyle, grabbing my waist.

"Am I supposed to care, you damned bloodsucking parasitic leech-bastard?" I growled back.

"PUT HER DOWN, BEFORE I RIP YOUR MISERABLE HEAD OFF YOUR DAMNED SHOULDERS."

Rosalie's POV

Yeah, I totally threatened the murderous vamp. Oh, and I did mean before, because I had every intention of destroying the damn bastard-alpha-male-killer-rapin'-vampire.

"Oh, and by the way, I brought company."

My whole clan of vampires formed behind me, and I heard Emmett growl, "Oh yea, baby! I've waited WAY to long for another fight, and I am totally prepared! Jazz, check out my killer biceps."

"What? I don't-" Jasper began.

"EMMETT! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR MUSCLES!" yelled Esme.


	4. Chapter 4 That's Right I'm a Ninja

Author Note: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters. Anyway, starting a new story. It's a Harry Potter fan fiction, where Sirius has a daughter. She is Harry's god sister (does that make sense?) and they live with the Dursleys. Basically, there were not just three characters, there were four. Oh, Silver is a Meta Morph Margius, like Sirius' cousin Tonks. I'll try to post chapter 1 tomorrow morning.

Chapter Four

Kyle's POV

Seriously? These idiot vamps thought they could scare me off? Fat cha-

"Buzz off, bastard!" screamed Lily. And she kicked me. Let's just say a lot of males sucked in their breath at that particular moment.

Then she ran off. Let me tell you, that bitch is fast when she wants to be. She was a blur, even to me. And, I happen to be a vampire, if you didn't guess.

The vampires closed in a tight circle. I felt pain.

I gave up; there was no escape.

I closed my eyes for the final time, and waited for the pain to vanish forever.

Rosalie's POV

Wait a minute…she was GONE! I couldn't even smell her.

"Edward!" I yelled, "Use your stupid nerd talent and find Lily."

"Um, I can't," Edward said.

"Like hell you can't." Alice muttered, before going 'Fortune Teller' on us. Lord help me, I hate it when she does that.

"WE HAVE TO FIND LILY! NOW!" screamed Alice.


	5. Chapter 5 Hot Wings

I know why you want longer chapters; unfortunately, usually they get deleted by my dad and sister(Dad because he needs room for work projects, sister for spite)

Anyway, "Hot Wings" belongs to Rio. Love it. Check out the song on YouTube: Hot Wings- will. and Jamie Foxx

Chapter Five Hot Wings

"_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba_

I want to party  
And live my life ( live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba_

I want to party  
And live my life ( live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master_

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,

_Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster_

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

_You can dance, and dance, but I? _

_I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)_

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

_La ya la ya la ya la ya_

_La ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…."_

I ran faster, pushing myself. Singing to boost my morale.

Not much farther; not much longer now….

"Lily! Wait! Don't!"

_Don't listen…._

Kyle? But…wasn't Kyle dead?

_Of course, traitor. However, I will overlook that detail. Remember what I told you? Beware the Gold-Eyes….The ones who lure you in only to rip you apart… to torture you…to kill you….Remember my warnings….Beware….Beware the Golden-Eyed Ones…Lily Silver Skycloud…and remember: I will be waiting for you._

He was here? I choked on my breath.

Very well.

I closed my eyes.

I jumped into nothingness.

"NO!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Princess Bride

Note: Yes, this IS a Jasper and Alice fic. It's called, watch, wait, and read. And then(This is the best part) some of you STILL won't get it when the fic is over! Yay for people who don't read between the lines! Oh, by the way: help with the ending?

Series where she falls in love later

Series and she falls in love

Book where she falls in love and it ends here

Book where it ends here without love and you decide how it ends.

Chapter Six:

Jasper

She fell from sight.

"NO!" screamed Alice again.

"Oh, well. One less problem for you."

Alice screeched in fury and leapt at Jacob.

"YOU USELESS, MISERABLE MUTT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE COULD HAVE DONE FOR OUR CLAN! FOR YOU! YOU JUST LET HER DIE WITHOUT ANOTHER THOUGHT!"

"I don't know about you, but I would like to 'La Push' Jacob off a cliff."

I looked over the precipice. Lily was…alive?

Edward looked over.

"We had to kill your boyfriend," Emmett called, "Sorry."

"No problem. Forget sparkly vampires that say 'Stay away from me,' I want a pirate in a mask that says 'As you wish.'"

"What?"

"Sometimes I feel like the only person who has ever read The Princess Bride." Lily scoffed.


	7. Chapter 7 I Said Shopping's a Swear Word

Hey guys, no new chapters for a while because….dun dun dun…. I'm grounded! Yea! I'm getting a F in my English class. Yea….so….here's chapter seven, super short, but….yea.

Chapter Seven

Alice POV

Lily looks…well, pissed. But, hey, new member of the family! I hope she likes shopping oh my gosh yes shopping shopping shopping shoppingshoppingshopping!

Jasper POV

I now officially hate my ability. Stupid people with their stupid mixed emotions….It's all so stupid….

Bella POV

Stupid little bitch.

Edward POV.

Well…I helped…sort of…kind of… not really…

Emmett POV

SWEET! Another jokester. And hopefully she blushes…

Rosalie POV

Ha. Stupid vamp. I win again….

Carlisle POV

I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Esme POV

I wonder if Lily has a power…

Renesmee POV

Cool! A new sister! I hope she likes Carter and Cassie…

Jacob POV

Why can't they die when they're supposed to? Why?

Lily POV

Oh, damn, the Gold-Eyes. What the hell am I gonna do?

"Lily! Do you like shopping? We could go to the new Abercrombie store about a mile south and a little to the East…" Alice the Pixie-Fairy-Go-Into-A-Trance-Girl suggested.

"Um, no. Shopping? Bleh." I replied, making a sound of disgust in the back of my throat.

"You. Don't. Like. SHOPPING?" she screeched, sounding mortified. "HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE SHOPPING?"

"Simple."

"WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A STORE ASAP! EMMETT, JAZZY, COME ON! TO THE MALL!" She bounded off, and Carlisle called,

"DO NOT GO OVER OUR CREDIT CARD LIMIT AGAIN, ALICE, OR NO SHOPPING FOR A MONTH!"


End file.
